Animal Instinct
by AshlynCouslandTheirin
Summary: WARNING: BEASTIALITY Ellana used to mate with the Halla in her clan when need and now that she's in Skyhold...she misses the feeling. Luckily, there are plenty of animals around here, just begging her to have a taste...


A/N: I have no excuse. There's a special place in hell for me because of this.

 ** _FINAL WARNING. BESTIALITY AHEAD. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK._**

Alright, jump into the trash with me friends...

* * *

"More," she panted. " _More."_

Her knees dug into the harsh ground, dirt and pebbles digging into her palms, but the pain just made it so much better. She arched her back and forced her ass higher into the air. The creature huffed behind her, pleased with her actions. Heavy paws scrambled on her back for a moment, searching for a better angle, and then the mabari managed to adjust his hips, and _oh_ , he was hitting her just there…

Ellana moaned long and loud. "That's right, just like that…" she reached back to scratch his hip, the only place she could reach. "Good boy…"

A little wiggle of his hips told her his tail was wagging, and _Creators did that ever feel good!_

Her head fell forward as she began pumping her hips backwards. It wasn't the first time she'd fucked a mabari, but this one was certainly the best. It had started shortly after she'd joined the Inquisition. She and other young elves used to go into the Halla pens and allow the males to breed them when they were restless, so the idea of fucking an animal wasn't uncommon to her. It was expected in the clan. And after living in Haven around so many humans, and their numerous, frankly _ridiculous_ , hang-ups, she'd found herself missing the feeling of an animal pounding madly into her, no feelings, no reservations, just pure animal lust. The want soon grew to a need, and after seeing a restless mabari romping around the training grounds one day, she'd coaxed him up to her rooms. The dog had been confused at first, but after a little work on her end, and with the help of her aroused scent, the mutt had gotten the hint, and pretty soon was thrusting away at her from behind.

He had been good, but ultimately had an owner that she couldn't just steal him away from, so she'd found a few others, letting herself be taken behind buildings and in secluded hideaways by strays whenever she could.

Her fingers clawed into the dirt as the mabari pounded harder into her, his knot beginning to swell. _This one_ was bigger then the rest, and she wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't the first elf he'd mated. He caught on right away, and had even given her a few sloppy licks to her clit before mounting her. An unexpected treat.

A few hard and oh-so-good thrusts later, the dog came with a bark and short, cut off howl, and then draped himself over her back, knot swollen, stretching her, and cock pulsing. Ellana panted, pleased, but not sated. This had been her latest problem. Initially, having an animal inside her had been enough to have her orgasming almost immediately, the near-forgotten, and newly forbidden feeling enough to send her flying over the edge. But her orgasms had gotten less and less frequent, and she once again had the sense of needing _more._

She'd thought perhaps a lay with an actual man might do the job, but after taking advantage of a young and all too eager soldier (and swearing him to secrecy with a little light show of some frightening-looking magic), she had still felt…incomplete. There was still something missing.

The mabari's knot finally deflated and he slid off of her, padding up next to her face to give her an affectionate rub before trotting off. Ellana wondered idly if she might get to mate that particular dog again. She may not have gotten off, but it _had_ been pretty wonderful. She stood and stretched in the dark stables, the only sounds her breathing and the occasional puff of air from the horses and dracosolisks.

The sound of one of the horses restlessly pawing at the ground gave her an idea. A decidedly _wicked_ idea.

* * *

The horse would take longer, she knew, so she scheduled a long outing with her usual companions, being Solas, Varric, and the Iron Bull. Her mount was smaller than most horses, as she did not need a particularly large mount, and this luckily meant certain… _attributes,_ were also smaller. She liked a large cock as much as the next woman, but horses were big enough that she was worried about being hurt. This one seemed just the right size.

She'd always taken good care of this horse, affectionately named Hahren, but she laid her attentions on thick now, giving him ample grooming time and some extra treats to boot. He was pleased with her devotion, and in turn paid more attention to her, giving excited little noises when she approached and following her closely when he could. The horse's desire for her time was important.

The night before they left Ellana teased herself mercilessly, stroking and flicking herself till she was at the precipice, and immediately stopping, bringing herself down. She did this multiple times, until she was worn out, but refused to let herself peak. It frustrated her greatly, but she reminded herself that it was for the best, and eventually fell into a fitful sleep.

The next day they rode hard, hoping to cover a good portion of the distance their before nightfall, and she allowed her thoughts to continually return to the thought of her horse mating her, ensuring that her aroused scent would reach the horse's nose. By the time they stopped, he was panting from more than mere exhaustion. The second day was more leisurely, and she took the time to think up more complex fantasies, even rubbing herself against the horse's back occasionally, when she could no longer stand it, and she could tell he was growing eager to mate. It wouldn't be long now.

By the third day it was difficult to keep the horse away from her at all, and she knew it was time. She announced that she was going to bathe in a nearby river, and openly laughed when the horse followed her, proclaiming his affection "cute" and allowing him to come with her. All a show for her companions. She thought Solas might be giving her a strange look, but she doubted he would ever guess her true intentions.

The mountains near the river were high and steep, and it didn't take long for her to find a spot far enough away that no sounds would be heard. She led the horse near the rock wall and soothed him with strokes and whispers until he was calm enough that she could run her hands anywhere without spooking him, though his pulsating shaft was enough to tell her he was still greatly aroused by her attention. Slowly her hands ran down the fur on his ribs and across his stomach until she came to his cock, and she began stroking that with light touches as well. The horse opened his previously closed eyes, but did not move, only began to breathe heavier, and start giving little thrusts into her hand. Ellana couldn't help the little moan that escaped her, so desperate she was to have him inside her. She ended up on her knees facing his cock sooner than she planned, but it was worth it. Only the head fit in her small mouth, but the sensation of the animal desperately trying to buck into her made her smile and moan anyway. After licking away at him until he was pawing at the ground and clearly looking for a place to put his hooves, she finally turned around and crawled the few extra steps to the mountain face.

The horse immediately followed, and hopped up so his hooves were flat against the rock. He shuffled around for a moment, searching for balance, and she readied herself, shoving her ass high and giving herself a few good strokes with a saliva-wetted hand. It wasn't long before she felt him poking at her, looking for her entrance, and she guided him inside with her hand. She cried out as he filled her and immediately began thrusting hard. Creators, this was _bliss._ Little _ah!s_ enjoyment escaped her with each rough push, and she clenched down around the foreign shape. The sound of the horse panting harshly above had her shivering, and the knowledge that any of her companions could walk up and see them at any time only made her groans louder. It was taboo, wrong, and _damn if it felt good!_

The moment she felt his hot seed coat her insides she came, and she came _hard._ Her throat felt raw afterwards from the shout that escaped her, and even though the horse walked away finally sated, she continued to kneel in the dirt for several long minutes, loving the feeling of semen pooling inside and leaking out of her. A secret fantasy of hers was being impregnated by an animal somehow, even though she knew it was impossible. Still, the thought of semen inside of her, seeking out her womb and inseminating her was enough to have her shivering and moaning again, and Ellana knew she had to shake off the fantasy and go actually bathe now, lest her companions miss her.

She sighed as she stood and dashed the visions away. Such things were only silly, fanciful daydreams, after all.

* * *

It had been days since her dalliance with her mount, and they had finally returned to Skyhold. She had been somewhat sore after the mating, but it soon passed. She was returning Hahren to the stables when she remembered that it had been some time since she had taken her Hart out for a trip, and he was probably feeling jealous from all the attention Hahren had been getting. She decided to take him out next, and would give him a nice grooming after making sure Hahren was settled.

With horse getting a well deserved rest, she made her way over to the Hart's section, and after a few affectionate strokes of his snout, let him out so he could receive a proper grooming. However, immediately after the barrier of the door was removed, his snout went straight for a rather i _rude/i_ area of her body.

"Hey!" she shouted, startled, and shoved his head away. He seemed to understand that she was upset and looked contrite, ears downturned. Ellana felt bad, realizing he probably just noted she smelled different, and took him for his grooming anyway. During the entire process though, his eyes kept darting towards her hips, as though he could tell what happened and was… _wanting._

Ellana couldn't help wondering…just how far could she take this?

Three nights later, Ellana was doing her best to keep quiet, and doing a spectacularly bad job at it, as she was pounded from behind inside her Hart's stall. She'd never mated a Hart, but his cock was similar to the Halla's and it had her blood burning to remember those fevered nights, coupled with the new, larger sensation. He was shorter than the horse, but much wider, and the ridges along his cock had her moaning and gasping.

She wasn't sure if he was doing it for his own pleasure or hers, but the thrusts were long and slow and deep. A Hart was certainly the smartest animal she'd ever let mate her, so it made sense that he may want to pleasure her as well. Each slow push into her body had her shivering as she felt her walls stretch around him, slowly expanding and contracting over each ridge, and she clawed into the dirt of the stable. Slow was new, and nice, but she still needed…

"Faster," Ellana moaned desperately. _"Faster, damn you!"_

The Hart immediately picked up the pace, as though he'd been waiting for her to beg, and little spurts of his crooning songs escaped his muzzle with each pump. Ellana thrust her hips backwards into him, and her eyes rolled back when this forced him deeper. _Creators she'd had no idea what she'd been missing._

An honest scream escaped her when the Hart came, shoving his hips even deeper into her with delicious shivers rolling through him and into her. Ellana clenched furiously around him, once again getting off on the thought of his seed coating her insides. After they both began breathing normally, the Hart unexpectedly curled up beside her, and she smiled at the thought that a beast wanted to cuddle. A nap did sound nice.

She curled up as well, laying her head on the beast's side, and just before her eyes closed she could have sworn she saw the shadow of some furry creature go dashing off away from the stables. Tired as she was however, she neglected to pursue it, and allowed herself to drift off. A few short hours later, she crept up to her rooms, leaving no one the wiser.

The next day Varric mentioned rather raunchily that he was pretty sure he'd heard a couple "getting it on" behind the stables the previous night, and Ellana was proud that she managed to keep from blushing, especially considering the odd way Solas had been watching her all day. It was quite disconcerting.

"Did you change your perfume?" he asked abruptly, during lunch. They got on well, and often ate together in the rotunda.

Confused by the question, she furrowed her brow. "I…no. I don't actually wear perfume."

His eyes flashed in an odd way. "You smell different." Immediately he changed the subject back to the book they had been previously discussing, leaving her thoughts racing. Did he know?

Perhaps she did need to start wearing perfume, because she was pretty sure she'd just started sweating.

* * *

After a few days of recovery, and a few humiliated dashes of perfume – and dammit, she just _knew_ she could see Solas smirking over there! – she wasn't surprised when her eyes began to wander to the Dracosolisk. This newfound hobby of hers was far too good to stop now, and the thought of mating with such an exotic creature had her shivering with anticipation. What would his cock feel like in her? Would it drag in just the right places like the mabari's? Get deep enough to make her gasp like the horse's? Be ridged like the Hart's? Or something deliciously new?

The Dracosolisk was far more intelligent than even the Hart, enough so that she knew it understood her when she spoke…and knew that _it_ knew what she wanted. She was sure it had heard her when she had fucked both the mabari and especially the Hart, and it watched her with keen interest now. It had actually tried to push her over the last time she had been leading it to the front gates, and was now often shoving her around with it's chest. It was attempting to establish dominance.

She did so love to be submissive.

Her coupling with the Hart had been loud, despite her attempts, and she knew her mating with the Dracosolisk would be no different. Louder, probably. She would have to be very cautious. So, on a night when most of the men were at the bar drinking, and most others had gone to bed for the evening, she stole silently out to the stables, creeping through the darkness. She had the strangest sense that something was _watching_ her, though, and kept whipping around to look behind, met only with silence. She was paranoid, surely.

Finally making it into the stables, and wincing as the door creaked, she padded her way over to the Dracosolisk's stall. He seemed to have been snoozing, but came fully awake immediately at her appearance. His breathing came in heavy draws, and she knew that he knew what her plans for the night were.

Silently she led him to the front gates with no saddle or bridle of any kind, and for the first time since this began he did not attempt to overpower her. He knew he had her. Once they'd made it out she turned to mount him – an ironic precursor to what would soon be happening – and was surprised when the lizard-like creature knelt to help her. She wondered briefly how Dracosolisks treated their usual mates, but dashed the thought soon after. It wasn't important this night.

They rode out into the mountains, to a small gathering of trees that would help muffle any sounds that were made. They were far enough out that it was likely not even a concern, but she wanted to be thorough. Immediately upon dismounting, the Dracosolisk shoved her onto her back, and she fell with a yelp of a surprise, followed by a giggle of anticipation.

The beast began nudging at her legs and hips, clearly wanting her clothing out of the way. She didn't bother removing them slowly or trying to tease. Her shirt was torn off, and she shimmied out of her pants as quickly as possible. Ellana expected him to get her to turn onto her stomach – and she was even anticipating fighting a bit, liking the dominance he would force upon her – but he surprised her once again, sniffing at her breasts. He nosed them curiously for a few moments, and it felt sort of nice, and she arched up with a surprised gasp when the creature flicked out it's tongue over her right nipple. Seeming to enjoy her reaction, he flicked and swirled his tongue over both of them alternately, before licking and sniffing his way down her stomach. Ellana arched again and cried out when it started licking her slit, running it's tongue up and down her folds, occasionally let it plunge in shallowly. Once it started flicking and twirling it over her clit Ellana forgot how to control her throat altogether. It was more experienced than any man that had ever clumsily wiggled his tongue against her briefly before moving on, and she'd never known such pleasure was possible.

"Oh… _oh…OH OH OH CREATORS YES!"_ she screamed, throwing her head back in abandon as an unexpected orgasm overcame her. When her body collapsed back on the ground the creature huffed in satisfaction, before easily turning her over with a shove of his snout. Remembering her mission, Ellana weakly lifted herself onto all fours, and the Dracosolisk crawled over, easily finding her entrance and nudging his tip against her. Slowly, smoothly, he began to enter her.

 _Creators_ , he was big, and thick, stretching her just the right way. His tip was narrow, but widened out nicely, and allowed him to get far inside her, rubbing in wonderful spots. There were round bumps placed sporadically around his dick, and got bigger towards the base. The Dracosolisk allowed her a few moments to adjust, before pulling back and thrusting into her at a steady pace. Still lazy from her earlier orgasm, Ellana limply allowed him to move her, little grunts escaping her. Slowly the heat in her veins began to rise again, and pretty soon she was shoving her hips back against him, moaning.

A sudden buzzing feeling had her jumping. It was _inside_ her, and her first instinct was to scramble away. The Dracosolisk stopped her with a flex of his claws and a growl however, then surprised her with an affectionate nudge of it's head. She got the feeling it was telling her to wait. Calming her breathing and forcing her muscles to relax, she did just that.

It…it felt pretty nice, once she got used to it. Slowly, cautiously, she began sliding her hips backward, wondering how that buzzing feeling would feel deeper…Creators, that…that was _really_ nice! Sliding her hips along his along his cock again with a shaky moan and wickedly delighted grin, she dimly realized it was those bumps along his shaft that were vibrating, and _nothing_ had ever felt so damned good! The Dracosolisk resumed thrusting into her with earnest, and she eagerly thrust her hips backward against him. His balls swung at just the right angle to bump against her clit, and the buzzing echoed subtly in them, driving her up even higher.

"Yes, yes, more, give me more!" she shouted into the night, and the speed picked up to a speed she hadn't thought possible. She could no longer keep up and allowed to the beast to fuck her as it pleased, to breed her like an animal…

One, two, three hard thrusts, and he was cumming inside her, and the seed was so hot and felt so damned good she came again, screaming her pleasure, babbling in incoherent bursts of elven and the common tongue. The Dracosolisk screeched it's strange howl, and Ellana could hear birds flying away in fright.

The beast continued to thrust slowly into her for a short while afterwards, drawing out her orgasm, before slipping out of her. Smiling into the cold dirt, Ellana thought it was a shame she didn't carry eggs like female Dracosolisk. It would be interesting to feel them growing inside of her.

* * *

Four weeks had passed, and she had mated her favorite mabari twice during that time, before letting the Dracosolisk take her again. He was by far the best animal she'd ever fucked, but it wasn't something she could do often. It took a lot out of her. It had been two weeks since the last time, (four days since the mabari) and she was beginning to feel that _itch_ again. Unfortunately, she had taken Hahren out on a trip this time, noting that he looked rather bummed she had moved on from him. She'd have to spend time with all of them, so that none of them ever felt left out.

She was just considering leaving her spot by the river and going back to coaxe her horse toward a nearby large boulder when she heard a rustling sound in the wood behind her. Whipping around, Ellana searched the dark trees, hand twitching over her staff. To her great surprise, a large silvery white wolf emerged from the darkness, gazing at her with crystalline blue eyes.

Swallowing hard in fear – and shameful arousal – Ellana did her best to remain still. Perhaps the beast would deem her boring and leave. It was much too large and clearly too powerful for her to take on by herself. The beast padded closer, and she locked her muscles, trying not to whimper when it began sniffing her hair and neck. She yipped when it took the collar of her shirt in it's teeth and dragged her away from the river. Without preamble, it nosed her onto her back and tugged at her breeches with it's great maw, hauling them off of her easily. And suddenly, it's tongue was upon her, tasting her with wide, sure swipes, clearly knowing what it was doing.

Ellana was initially too surprised to enjoy it much, but slowly began leaning backwards with little gasps and moans, first to her elbows, then just one, and finally all the way on her back, arching up with her knees into the pleasant sensation. So, this huge gorgeous beast wanted to breed her. She wasn't going to argue. Not when it felt this good. After all, she'd never had a wolf before.

Another shout of surprise escaped her when a brief, light arc of electricity shot from it's tongue through her clit and sizzled along her body. She returned to her elbows to look at the creature. It had magic? Shit, could it be some kind of manifested desire demon?

"What are y- _aaah!"_ her question was cut off by another bout of electricity, and her head fell back again. Oh, who cared if it was a demon, this was too good to resist! She couldn't decide what felt better, this wolf's determined go at her, or the Dracosolisk's careful teasing of her. They both felt incredible.

It wasn't long before she was shouting her pleasure for all to hear, but she looked up between pants when she heard the sound echo. There was some kind of faintly glowing barrier around them. A silencing spell, she realized. What _was_ this creature?

She turned on her stomach voluntarily when the wolf began to crawl over her, and it growled it's approval. Unlike the dracosolisk, it immediately thrust hard into her, and continued it's hard pace. Allowing herself the freedom to get loud, Ellana screamed in pleasure and begged the wolf to keep going. _This_ was perfect, this was the raw animal lust she'd been looking for.

Pumping it's hips harshly into her, Ellana let her limbs go limp once again, loving the way the wolf took what it wanted, glorying in it's dominance over her. The wolf gave a long howl of pleasure that set her shivering, and picked up it's pace. More electricity shot through her, and she let loose her own howls each time, clenching around the huge cock.

His knot began to swell. Each thrust dragged now, and she reveled in the feeling. The wolf grunted, shoving harder into her, and finally gave a final hard, rough push! A howl of triumph echoed around them, and Ellana screamed with him as orgasm ripped through them both, arcs of electricity lightly fizzling along both of them, adding to the pleasure. Hot cum sprayed inside, deeper than any had ever gotten, and it just kept…going and going. Filling her completely, and beginning to spurt out with the shallow thrusts he couldn't seem to help continuing to give her, little excited " _woofs!"_ coming out each time. She felt it dripping hotly down her legs and into the damp grass.

They stayed in that position for a long time, cum continuing to drain out of him and into her. When it finally stopped and his knot deflated, he gave her face a long lick, before gently turning her onto her stomach.

He nosed her tunic up and licked along her stomach and breasts, and she moaned lowly at the too-sensitive feeling. He worked his way back down and began licking up the mess he'd made on her thighs, up to her slit. Here, he now slowly worked her back up, the heat at first only sputtering, making her fingers twitch, but it eventually began to work its way into her stomach, inching through her, like molten lava. As the wolf gently worked its tongue between her folds she moaned and lazily rolled her hips towards his jaw. He licked her at her pace, and as she continued to rise to the precipice again he let his wide tongue drag slowly over her clit.

"Aaaaaahhhh…" she moaned, her whole body beginning to writhe slowly against him now. This lazy, melting hot feeling was unlike anything she'd experienced with her mounts, and she knew she was going to orgasm again. None had managed to get her to do so three whole times.

She gave another humming moan, clutching at the wolfs head and giving it long scratches behind it's ears. It seemed to enjoy this and rewarded her by slowly letting it's tongue enter her deeply, cleaning her insides. Oh, _that_ felt really good. He returned to her clit and she arched into him again, still in those slow rolling motions.

The orgasm washed over her like a wave, and her moans and rolling hips continued the same way through the whole thing. When her body finally eased to the ground, the spell around them fizzled out, and the wolf left after a final long lick along her slit.

Ellana gazed up at the stars for many long minutes, dazzled.

She needed to breed wolves more often.

* * *

A/N:...

...

...

*furious blushing*

...chapter two will be up tonight or tomorrow...involves pregnancy...

*blushes harder*


End file.
